A night that went so wrong
by OneTreeHillgirl23
Summary: A funny story with Nathan and James. Nathan is babysitting.... This has to become a disaster, right? Check it out! ONESHOT


**A one-shot that my sister and I wrote a boring sunday. Nathan is babysitting...hahah :D**

**It turned out pretty funny actually! You should check it out!**

**We don't own any characters or anything...just our idea!**

"She sooo looks like you!"

"She does not!" Haley protested and hit him gently on his arm.

They were sitting watching tv while their 4 year-old son James, was playing in his room.

"James, come here a sec!" Haley shouted towards James's room.

"Why?" he whined.

"Please? It really will only take a sec!"

He came into the living room and looked at them, arm's folded.

"That girl there," she pointed at the tv, "She doesn't look like me, does she?"

James looked at her a moment before answering:

"Yes, she does. Is that all, mummy? Can I go back and play now?" He looked at her pleadingly. Nathan laughed but Haley hit him again so he quickly stopped.

"Are you sure that she looks like mummy? Really sure?" James nodded. "Fine. Go play."

"Told you." Nathan teased.

"Whatever." Haley continued watching tv, clearly annoyed.

"Oh honey, are you sad?" Nathan continued his teasing.

"No, but you're going to be. I just remembered that I promised to watch a movie with the girls tonight." Nathan looked shocked.

"But you're bringing James, right?"

"No, I don't think that James would wanna watch a chickflick. So you guys can stay at home and watch a movie about cars or something." She looked amused.

"But...but, Haley!" But Haley wasn't listening, she was already in her son's room telling him about tonight.

"Bye guys! Be a good boy to daddy, James." She kissed his cheek. James looked a little worried, he had bad experiences when it came to his daddy's babysitting.

He had tears in his eyes and didn't wanna let go of Haley.

"Be back soon, mummy!" he whispered when she broke way from him. She just waved and closed the door. James ran to their kitchen window and waved to Haley when she drove off. When Haley had driven away and he couldn't see her car anymore, it was like flipping a coin.

"Oh, daddy." James grinned. Nathan gulped from where he was sitting in the living room. He was in for a long night. Nathan walked into the kitchen just to find James pouring milk all over the floor.

"James, whatta hell!!!! He tried to ran up to him and make him stop, but the floor was slippery and he fell.

"Oops." James was laughing so hard now as he watched Nathan swear and fall over. But when Nathan got up to a sitting position he started to look worried.

"Aw, shit!" James said the worst swearword he could think of.

"Yeah you better run, James Lucas Scott!" Nathan shouted as James ran out of the kitchen. He could hear the frontdoor slam. Nathan swore and got up.

There was milk all over the place and he had just lost his son. And on top off it all, he seemed to have rolled his ankle. This was worse than he ever could

had imagined. He limped around the kitchen, trying to get all the milk up. If Haley noticed anything, he would be dead.

20 minutes later their kitchen was almost completly clean. He started to get worried, James was after all missing. Luckily, 5 minutes later, he heard the front door creak open.

"James!" he roared. James could tell that his daddy was angry so he didn't even answer. There was silence. Nathan softened a bit, hearing James's panicked breaths.

"Jamie!" He tried to sound more friendly. "Come here kiddo, daddy's not angry!" James slowly made his way into the kitchen. He looked like a scared rabbit.

"Did you clean it all up, daddy?" His voice was trembling but he sounded surprised.

Nathan was sitting on a chair, massaging his ankle. He didn't answer.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He sounded so pitiable and remorseful that Nathan looked up. James was almost crying.

"Yeah, I did." Nathan didn't sound angry, just serious. They stared into eachothers eyes for a moment, Nathan showing his disappointment. James started crying and ran into his room, too embarrassed to even look at his daddy. Nathan sighed. Just then the phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey!" It was Haley.

"Oh Haley, hi."

"How's everything going?"

"Great." He tried to sound cheerful.

"Ok, good. I'll be home in about an hour."

"Great." Nathan said again.

"Can I talk to James?" Silence. "Nathan?"

"He's busy. Can't you talk to him when you get home?"

"What's he doing? Cleaning his room?"

"Yeah."

"Allright. Tell him I said hi."

"Ok. Bye."

"Love you, bye!" They hung up.

"James, you have to clean your room, your mum will be home in an hour!" No response. He sighingly limped his way towards his son's bedroom.

James was lying, face down, on his bed. Nathan sat down at the edge of it. No one said anything for a few minutes. Slowly James rose his head

enough to look at his dad. His face was wet and red from all the crying.

"Sorry." His voice was hoarse and barely a whisper.

"It's ok, just clean up your room now." Nathan said with a little smile. James nodded, whiped his face and jumped out of bed.

"Are you going to help me?" He tilted his face trying to look cute. Nathan smiled but said:

"Not a chance in hell."

"That's mean!." Nathan chuckled. James looked disappointed but picked up a few things and shoved them into his toybox. Suddenly James stopped his cleaning

and turned around towards Nathan with a pleading look on his face:

"Your not gonna tell mummy, are you?"


End file.
